


Conquest Can Be Easier Than One Expects

by deanandsam



Series: Sam and Dean fics containing WINCEST. [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Demon Dean wants his little brother, and what Demon Dean wants, he gets.





	Conquest Can Be Easier Than One Expects

“Don't despair, Sammy,“ Dean cooed, arms tight around his struggling brother.  
“You were always meant to be bad. I'm not gonna say evil,” he chuckled. “Don't want you to feel too upset. And don't struggle! I can hold you down like a helpless kitten.”

“Dean. Come on. You don't really want to be like this -a demon! I can turn you back to what you were, a caring human being.”  
A prisoner within his brother's iron hold, Sam tried to appeal to Dean's better nature.

“Huh, I don't know if that description fits me, baby bro. The only thing I remember caring about was you.”  
Dean's smile was that of a predator with its talons hooked into the flesh of its prey, holding it effortlessly down with superior strength.

 

“Though me and Crowley had fun for a while, I always had you hovering at the back of my mind. Even as a demon, I can't stay away from you, Sammy. Can't fucking do without you; your bitch-faces, your prissiness and that ridiculous girlie hair.  
Now I can have so much more.  
Demons don't have a niggly little conscience holding them back. That's why I'm going to fuck you through the roof, my very desirable little brother, cos' that's what demons do, alongside killing douche-bags and other enjoyable pastimes... like ..well... karaoke.”

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but found it impossible.  
Dean's mouth had come down on his, and he felt a strange fluttering in his belly when he realised his brother was kissing him thoroughly and expertly.

Later Sam was going to wonder why he hadn't put up more than a token struggle; why he'd allowed Dean to have his way with him; why he'd enjoyed every second of the sex and why his body was wired to his brother's every touch as never before.

 

He caught Dean's eye.  
His brother was smirking at him. “Told you, Sammy. Incest was always our thing, we just wouldn't have considered it before; ethics, morals, all that dumb stuff we used to value so much.  
I know you better than you know yourself, little brother. You've always been mine. It just had me becoming a demon for it all to float to the surface.  
You got nothing to say, Sammy?”

“I guess you said it all, Dean.“  
The demon passed a caressing hand over his sibling's perky ass.  
“That's my boy. We're gonna have such fun, little brother,” Dean declared, biting down on his wrist and holding out the bloody tear to his brother.

“Latch onto that, Sam. These wheaties'll make you big and strong.”

When, after a second of hesitation, Sam complied, Dean grinned. Now Sam was his, totally and completely.

The end.


End file.
